


Defying Gravity

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the game, Vriska managed to find her old rocket boots, and decides to see if they still work and be able to fly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

The metal clunked softly against the hard cliff top. The wind wasn't that strong, but there was a notable breeze up there. She grinned at her companion, who was looking worried and concerned. "Vriska, those things are so old, there's no way they can work." Vriska shook her head, she remembered how fun it was using these the first time, and after she turned god tier, she loved flying. She wanted to feel it again.  
  
"Kanaya, you know me. I've been a rule breaker. I'm gonna break the biggest rule there is." Kanaya sucked in a breath. "Vriska..please. Don't take the risk..." Vriska turned back to the cliff, staring down at the mighty drop. If this didn't work, she'd surely die. "It's a risk I'm willing to take.." Kanaya gasped in horror as Vriska stepped off the cliff fearlessly.   
  
Vriska felt the air whip at her face as gravity began taking it's old on her, and she had her eyes squeezed shut, quickly flicking the boots on. Kanaya's eyes widened as she ran over, getting on her knees and looking over the edge, squinting as she couldn't see her friend anywhere. "Vriska..."   
  
Then, a blur shot past her, forcing her on her rear. Kanaya looked up in awe as she heard the wonderful sound of rockets, and Vriska floated above her, arms folded triumphantly. "I told you that they'd work. Now c'mon." Kanaya spluttered in confusion as Vriska swooped bye her, picking her up bridal style, whooping loudly and twirling in the air.  
  
Kanaya held onto Vriska for dear life. "Vriska!! This is insane! Where are you going!?" Vriska gave off that signature Serket smirk. "You'll see! Now hang on!" Vriska clanged the boots together, and Kanaya couldn't help the shriek as Vriska flew even faster, clouds zipping by them as Kanaya looked down below, the countryside being replaced with a city. "Vriska we're going to run into a building!" The cobalt blood swerved to the side, flying around a skyscraper. "You mean that one??"  
  
The jade blood glared up at her, and Vriska kept on course and flew over a large forest, and Kanaya's eyebrows knit together. "Wait...I know where we're going." Vriska landed in front of Lalonde Manor, setting Kanaya down. "W-Why did you bring me here?" Vriska just winked. "You know why, now if you excuse me, I need to go see someone." She leaped up in the air, the boots bursting to life again as she flew off back to the city, Rose opening the door and staring off in confusion. "Do..I want to know?"  
  
Kanaya just shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "No, it's alright. I'll explain everything later. Mind if I come in? Your front lawn is rather lovely but I'd rather be inside." Rose chuckled at this, and stepped aside. "Come on in Ms. Maryam." Kanaya looked back at the disappearing Vriska as she walked in, smiling.  
  
Vriska knocked on the front door of the plain looking house, her arms folded and a boot tapping the pavement in impatience. John opened the door and his face scrunched in confusion. "...Vriska? Any reason why you're here?" Vriska pulled him out by the arm, holding his waist. "One reason. You." John spluttered a bit then the two took off in the air, and John gave a surprised noise. "W-Whoa!! Give me a little warning first!"  
  
The troll laughed at this. "Sorry! Shut up and enjoy the fly!" John just grinned, and held his hands out, laughing as he felt the wind hit his face, finally able to fly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated as always, thank you all for reading (those that do), and as usual I don't own any of the characters used in this work, they belong to Andrew Hussie himself.


End file.
